Beauty and her Beast
by EverLastingXLove
Summary: Henry finds out about Belle and tells Emma and Mr.Gold, Mr.Gold is over joyed Belle is alive and asks Emma to free her. I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!
1. You must save her

One clear evening in Storybrooke Emma was sitting in her office looking at a picture of her and Henry with a small smile on her face. She wished she could spend more time with him then she dose, but his Evil Queen of a mother wont let her have anything to do with him. Now was that fair? Even though he's technically not her's anymore…he's still her son, her flesh and blood no matter what. Then a small knock on her door caused her to jump, she looked up at she saw Mr. Gold in here door way.

"Oh Mr. Gold, is there anything I can do for you?" she asked.

"Yes Sherriff Swann…there is a small thing you can do for me." Mr. Gold said with a small smile.

"Alright, have a seat rest your leg a while."

"Thank you." he nodded as he took a seat and stretched out his bad leg a bit.

"Now what is it you wanted me to do for you?" Emma asked as she reclined in her chair a bit.

"It's about Regina." he sighed.

"Regina? What about her?" Emma asked.

"Well she-" but before he could finish Henry burst into her office breathing heavily with his book in his arms.

"Emma!"

"Henry! Are you ok?" Emma asked as she walked over to him. "Does Regina know you're here?"

"Emma! You have to hurry! We have to save her!" Henry said in a hurry pulled at her hand.

"Whoa wait, save who?" Emma asked.

"I don't know her name! But she's trapped!" Henry said.

"Trapped where?" Emma asked her police officer side kicking in.

"In a mental hospital! My mom put her there! She doesn't deserve to be there!" Henry said.

"Henry…if she is in a mental hospital…maybe there is a reason she's there." Emma suggested.

"No, you can tell she's not crazy! Please Emma save her!"

"Alright, I'll look into it. Can you tell me what she looks like at least?" Emma asked as she pulled out her notebook.

"Well she's very pretty, she has long brown messy hair, blue eyes." Henry explained.

"Alright." Emma nodded as she wrote down Henry's details.

"Brown hair and blue eyes?" Mr. Gold asked from his seat.

"Yea." Henry nodded.

"Do you know her Mr. Gold?" Emma asked curiously.

"I don't think I do, she just sounds like someone I know." Mr. Gold sighed sadly.

"Well maybe she is that someone you know." Emma suggested.

"No…that's impossible….I lost her quite sometime ago." Mr. Gold frowned.

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Don't be….it was my fault." he sighed as he stood.

"So what was it you wanted to ask me?" Emma asked hoping to change to subject.

"It was nothing, please excuse me…Sheriff Swann." he sighed as he walked toward the door. "Goodbye Henry." he smile softly as he ruffled Henry's hair and walked out the door.

"What was that about Emma?" Henry asked.

"I don't know." Emma shrugged.

"Come on Emma lets go check it out!" Henry said.

"I'll check it out later, you better get back to Regina so you don't get in trouble." Emma said.

"Alright…promise you'll fill me in?" Henry asked.

"Promise." Emma smiled as she hugged her son goodbye.

Later on that evening Mr. Gold took a drive to the hospital, he didn't know why he did he just felt as if there was something worth his wild there. Once he parked his car he walked over to the back of the hospital. There he saw a window which was rather odd, when he took a few steps closer to the window he noticed a girl that fit Henry's description. Then he froze, that woman looked just like Belle…his Belle. He was at loss of words so he just stared at her.

"Belle?" He whispered.

She looked up at the man threw the window.

"M-my name is Isabelle…." she choked out.

"Isabelle…yes…what a beautiful name." He whispered as he knelt down by the window.

"I…um….t-thank you." she whispered nervously.

"Belle….Isabelle." he corrected himself. "Do you recognize me?" he asked.

She looked up at him and stared at him for a long moment, then she turned away and let out a small sigh.

"Sorry no….I'm afraid I don't….do I know you?" Belle asked.

"Yes, you do….it…it was long ago though. I didn't expect you to remember." Mr. Gold sighed. "Isabelle…tell me how did you get in a place like this?"

"The lady who put me here told me I was crazy…." Belle whispered.

"Crazy? You are far from crazy dearie. Who was the woman who put you here?" Mr. Gold asked trying to reset the urge to place kisses all over her delicate bruised hand gripping the bars on the window.

"I don't know her name….but she visits me everyday. She always presses her face up against the glass and gives me such a wicked smile." Belle sighed.

"I see….Isabelle…if I said I could get you out of this place, would you come live with me? Until you regain your strength?" he asked.

"Y-you'd do that?" Belle gasped, now looking deep into his eyes.

"Of course." he nodded.

"B-but why? I can't even remember who you are.."

"It doesn't matter dearie, it'll come back to you soon enough." he smiled softly.

"One more question, why would you want me safe?" Belle asked.

"Because….I hold you very dear to in my heart, even if you don't remember I'll always have these feelings." Mr. Gold explained.

Belle stared at this strange but familiar man before her and managed to smile, her first smile in a very long time.

"T-thank you." she whispered.

"I must go, but I'll be back tomorrow with some help. I promise I will get you out of here Belle, if it's the last thing I do." Mr. Gold promised.

"Sir, why do you keep calling me Belle?" she asked curiously.

"An old habit I suppose, I apologize Isabelle."

"Oh uh don't apologize….I like Belle….it sounds better than Isabelle." she smiled. "It's just no one has ever called me that before."

"Then Belle it is, now I must leave you for now…be safe." he whispered as he stood and started to walk away from the window.

"Sir! Wait!" Belle called.

"Yes?"

"You never told me your name!"

"My name….you may call me Mr. Gold for now." he smiled as he walked off toward his car.

"Mr. Gold…" Belle whispered as she watched him disappear from her view.

The next morning Mr. Gold woke early to head down to the police station to tell Miss Emma Swann about his findings. Once he got there he saw Emma sitting in her chair with Regina yelling at her. The look on Emma's face was quite comical, it was the expression of 'I really don't give a shit what you think.' Most of the people here in Storybrooke are afraid to give Regina and himself that look, but Emma she was different. Then he finally made his presence known causing Regina to sneer at him.

"Good morning ladies." Mr. Gold said politely.

"Hey, good morning Mr. Gold. What can I do for you? Don't tell me you've been robbed again?" Emma said in almost a joking manor.

"No thankfully that hasn't happened to me again, I came here with something to ask you." He said with a small smile as his eyes drifted toward Regina. "I can come back later if your in the middle of something."

"Yes Mr. Gold perhaps that would be best." Regina hissed.

"No, Regina and I were just finishing up. Can't we finish this conversation later?" Emma asked as she looked up at the mayor.

"No Miss Swann I don't think that would be-" then she was cut off by Mr. Gold taking a step closer.

"I'd really like to have this conversation with Sherriff Swann now if you don't mind Regina, it's quite urgent." Mr. Gold explained. "Please?" he added with a small hint of a wicked smirk crossing his lips.

"Fine." Regina hissed as she angrily left Emma's office.

Once Regina was gone and things were safe to talk about his discovery he limped over to Emma's desk and leaned up against it for support.

"So what is it you want to talk to me about?"

"You know that woman Henry told you about? The one in the hospital?" Mr. Gold asked.

"Yea what about her?" Emma asked curiously.

"What do you know about her so far?"

"Nothing yet, I haven't got the chance to check it out with Regina constantly on my back about things." Emma sighed. "Do you know anything about it, Mr. Gold?"

"Yes, I do actually. The woman there is the girl I once thought was lost. Her name is Belle….I mean Isabelle." he explained.

"You went to the hospital to see her?"

"That doesn't matter at the moment Sherriff Swann, but if you can help me free her….I'll consider that favor you owe me erased." he said with an almost desperate expression.

"Erased just like that? This girl must be very special to you." Emma said.

"She is more than special to me, she is my world." Mr. Gold said honestly.

Emma nodded and gave him a small smile.

"It seems like you really care for her, I'll help you break her out."

"Thank you Sherriff Swann." Mr. Gold smiled.

"Your welcome." Emma smiled. "We should go in the evening so we'll be less noticeable….so please have a seat, standing there probably wont help your bad leg much."

"Thank you, your too kind Sherriff Swann." Mr. Gold said with a small smile as he took a seat in front of Emma's desk.

"So would you like a cup of coffee?" Emma asked as she stood and walked over to the coffee machine.

"No thank you." he muttered as he stared at the floor unknowingly gripping his cane.

Then a gentle hand on his shoulder caused him to look up.

"Don't worry, we'll save her." Emma said with a small smile.


	2. Home at last

Later that evening Emma and Mr. Gold headed to the hospital, once they got there Mr. Gold lead the way to where Belle was. Once Belle saw him a smile came to her bruised lips as she eagerly reached her hand out for his.

"Mr. Gold!"

"Belle!" he whispered as he carefully knelt down and cupped her delicate bruised hand in his.

"I told you I would come for you." he smiled as he gently pressed his lips to her cold hand. "This is Sherriff Emma Swann she is going to help me free you."

Belle smiled and looked over to the blonde woman watching them. Emma smiled back and walked over to the old rusted bars.

"I think I may be able to cut these bars with a hack saw." she muttered. "But first I have to find one."

Mr. Gold nodded and looked up at Emma.

"I though that too, so I brought one along with us…it's in the trunk." he said as he looked back at Belle.

Once Emma left to retrieve the hack saw Mr. Gold stared deeply into Belle's beautiful blue eyes.

"Belle…how have they been treating you? They didn't hurt you did they?" Mr. Gold asked.

"No…that woman didn't come to visit me today." Belle said.

"Good, I'm glad your safe." he smiled as he gently caressed her bruised cheek.

Belle closed her eyes to the sensation of their skin touching, but her eyes opened when she heard the voice of Emma.

"Alright, stand back." she said as Mr. Gold and Belle both took a step back.

A few minutes passed then Emma finally got all the bars sawed threw, once that was done Mr. Gold and Emma carefully helped Belle out of the small window. Once she was out and standing before Mr. Gold he had to resist the urge to sweep her up into his arms.

"Alright lets get you to the car before someone sees." Emma said.

Mr. Gold noticed the bruises along her beautiful creamy legs and gently wrapped his arm around her waist, helping her to the car. Once they got to the car Mr. Gold got into the back seat with Belle. The drive to Mr. Gold's house was very quite, Belle was half asleep with her head gently rested on Mr. Gold's shoulder causing his heart to race. Once they were at his house He and Emma helped her up to his bedroom and gently laid her on the bed where she immediately fell asleep.

"Thank you very much for helping me save her, it means a lot." Mr. Gold said with a small smile.

"Your welcome, if you need anything you know where to find me." Emma smiled as she let herself out of his house.

Once she was gone Mr. Gold sat on his bed bedside Belle and admired her beautiful sleeping form. Her beautiful face had bruises across her cheeks and her beautiful full lips, some down her creamy arms and legs as well, but not even the bruises could take away from her beauty. After a few moments passed Mr. Gold finally tore himself away from the beautiful girl laying in his bed and headed toward his spare room where he kept his spinning wheel. Once he was in the room he just stared at the wheel and sighed, oh how he wished he had his powers back….this world was horribly boring…not at all what he expected it to be…but if he had his powers back he could not have Belle. After a few moments later he had to go check on Belle so he hurried down the hall and into his chambers where he saw Belle, awake now.

"Belle." he smiled.

"Mr. Gold?" she whispered.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he walked closer to the bed.

"A bit sore."

"I would imagine." he frowned. "The bathroom is just in that door, you make soak in the bath if you wish."

"A bath? A real bath?" she asked happily.

"Of course, it's all yours dearie." Mr. Gold chuckled.

Belle smiled and went to throw her legs over the bed, but she stopped and winced at the pain.

"Belle?"

"It…it hurts a bit." she muttered holding her side.

He frowned and helped her to her feet and walked her toward the bathroom.

"I think I have it from here, thank you Mr. Gold." she smiled.

"Your welcome dearie, I'll be just outside if you should need anything."

Once she was in the bath Mr. Gold headed down stairs to make her a proper breakfast. After a few moments passed, Mr. Gold heard his name being called from upstairs, and he practically ran upstairs if it wasn't for his bad leg he'd be up their faster. Once he got there he stood outside of the door and opened it a bit.

"Are you alright dearie?" he whispered.

"Yes, I'm fine…Mr. Gold can you please help me out? My legs are so weak and sore." she said.

"O-of course, are you decent for me to come in?" he asked nervously.

"Yes."

Mr. Gold nodded and opened the door to see Belle sitting on the edge of the tub with a towel around her dainty moist form. He nervously made his way over to the her and helped her out of the tub, she smiled and looked up at him.

"Thank you Mr. Gold."

Mr. Gold said nothing, he just looked down at the closeness of their bodies, he then noticed the only thing she had on was a towel . He then began to think of how easy it would be to rip off that silly towel, then he looked away…he was such a mischievous imp. How dare he think of such vulgar things.

"Mr. Gold?" she repeated for the third time.

"Y-yes dearie?" he managed to whisper his mouth a bit dry.

"Thank you." she smiled.

"Y-your quite welcome…..I have some clothes laid out for you on my bed, then we can have some breakfast if you wish."

"That would be great!" she smiled.

Once she was finished she slowly headed down stairs, once she was down stairs she tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear and smiled kindly at her host.

"It smells good."

"Why thank you dearie!" he said with a small bow, his old voice slipping in.

He then pulled out a chair for her and she took a seat.

"Thank you so much for your kindness."

"Please don't thank me dearie, I'm just so glad your safe." he smiled as he took a seat across from her, he then notice how lovely she looked in one of his shirts.

After breakfast. Belle went to rest and Mr. Gold decided to go out and by her a dress so she wouldn't have to wear his shirts. As he was walking the streets of Storybrooke he ran into the one person he knew was looking for him, Regina.

"Mr. Gold, I need a word with you!" she snapped.

"I really don't have time dearie." he smirked.

"I know you did it." she hissed blocking his walk way.

"Hm? What exactly did I do?" he asked playing dumb.

"A patient from out mental hospital is gone, Isabelle French….I know you had a hand in this."

"Do you now? Well I suggest you leave her alone dearie." Mr. Gold hissed.

"I'll do what I want, she belongs to me…have you forgotten you turned her away Rumplestiltskin." Regina smirked.

"She belongs to no one…but if you touch her ….I'll make you pay, Madam Mayor."

"That sounds like a threat, Mr. Gold." Regina smirked.

"I intended it to be one, now if you would please excuse me." he smirked as he left Regina there extremely irritated.

After Regina's conversation with Mr. gold she wasn't going to back down that easily. If she herself can't harm Belle, she'll get someone else to do it for her. So she angrily stormed her way over to Moe French's Flower Shop.

"Madam Mayor." he stuttered.

"Hello Mr. French, I have some news concerning your daughter Isabelle."

Moe's eyes light up once he heard his long lost daughters name.

"Is she alright?" he asked.

"I'm afraid not…she was released from the hospital…but I think it was too soon. She is still not stable." Regina sighed.

"W-where is she now?"

"With Mr. Gold." Regina said.

"Gold? She's staying with Gold?" he gasped.

"Yes, I think he is taking advantage of your sick daughter. The poor dear." Regina said with a fake frown. "Look I'm telling you this for her own safety….I care about Isabelle deeply…and I think she needs to be sent back….well that's just my opinion. She's your daughter do what you will." Regina smiled.

"What do I do exactly?" Moe asked.

"Hmm that is entirely up to you Mr. French, well now I best be off." Regina smiled as she exited the shop.

Later that evening Mr. Gold finally returned home to see Belle waiting for hi s return.

"Dearie, I got you this." he smiled as he handed her a blue sun dress.

"How did you know blue was my favorite color?" she gasped.

"Lucky guess." he smiled softly.

"Thank you!" she grinned as she held the dress close.

He smiled and nodded.

"Mr. Gold?"

"Yes dearie?"

"You seem to know everything about me…cant I know anything about you? I mean it seems only fair." she smiled.

"Hmm it dose doesn't it?" he grinned reveling some of his gold teeth.

"Well dearie have a seat." he said as he motioned to the sofa.

Belle smiled and took a seat and he sat next to her.

"Well…once I had a son. His name was Baelfire." he said looking up at her face seeing if that rang any bells.

"Baelfire….what a unusual name, what happened to him?" she asked curiously.

"I….I lost him… along with his mother, they left me." he sighed.

"I'm sorry." Belle frowned. "How do you know so much about me though?"

"Hmm well are you familiar with the story Beauty and the Beast?" he chuckled.

"Of course, but what dose that have to do with anything?" Belle asked.

"All in good time dearie, all in good time!" he smirked as he held up a finger. "You see there once was a beautiful maiden who found it in her heart to love a beast, an imp….his name was Rumplestiltskin." he said.

"Rumplestiltskin?" she asked confused.

Just the way she said his old name caused him to shiver.

"Yes…but he was a fool and sent the maiden away after she show him her love….he was a coward." he explained.

Belle frowned and opened her mouth like she was going to say something but there was a knock at the door. Mr. Gold excused himself and walked toward the door. Once he answered he saw a tall young man with short black hair, and green brown eyes. Mr. Gold recognized him as Belle's fiancée whom he turned into a rose…this must have been Regina's doing.

"May I help you?"

"Um yes, is Isabelle here?" he asked nervously. "Her father wanted me to check on her, I work for him at his shop….my name is Gregory sir."

"Yes, excuse me for a moment." Mr. Gold sighed, what exactly was Regina up to? "Dearie would you come here for a moment, there is someone here to see you."

"To see me?" Belle muttered as she made her way over to the door.

"Isabelle?" Gregory smiled.

"Um…h-hello…" Belle mumbled nervously.

"Do you remember me by any chance?" he asked hopefully.

"N-no…I don't think I do sorry."

"It's alright….we were friends when we were kids. I work for your dad now." he explained.

"O-oh." Belle nodded.

"Um Gregory. My name is Gregory." he smiled.

"Well it's nice to meet you again Gregory." Belle smiled.

"Yes. Um your father wanted me to check on you….are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine thank you." Belle smiled.

"Great…you look….well…um…you look great!" he smiled nervously.

Belle looked down curiously at her attire which consisted of one of Mr. Gold's shirts and smiled.

"Thank you, so do you."

"W-well uh….I better get back to work…I suppose I'll see you around?" he smiled.

"Sure, I'll see you." Belle nodded as she waved goodbye and shut the door.

Belle smiled and turned toward Mr. Gold. He smiled back at her, hiding the fact he was not pleased by this young man appearing at his door step.

"So Mr. Gold you were saying?" Belle smiled.

"I just remembered dearie….I must go check on my shop…do you care to come with me?" he asked.

"I would love too! Let me got put my dress on and I'll be ready." she smiled as she walked up stairs.

Once she was dressed she came down stairs and Mr. Gold smiled widely.

"Dearie, you look lovely in that dress." he smiled taking her hand.

"Why thank you, you have very good taste." she smiled.

He smiled and let got of her hand and they headed toward his shop. Once they got inside his shop Belle looked around curiously.

"Hmmm I felt like I've seen all theses things before." she muttered as she looked at all the items he had in his store.

"Really now?" Mr. Gold smiled as he walked behind the counter.

"Yes." Belle smiled as she walked over to the counter.

"Hmm I think I may have something that you would remember." Mr. Gold smiled.

"Really?"

Mr. Gold smiled and pulled a beautiful chipped cup from his coat pocket and set it on the table before her.

"Dose it bring back anything?" he asked curiously.

Belle looked at it curiously for a moment then frowned.

"I feel…like I've seen it before…but I can't remember." she whispered as she gently placed her hand on it.

Mr. Gold smiled and placed his hand over hers causing her to look into his eyes.

"You know…it's quite a shame I don't remember you….I feel like we were very close though."

"Oh dearie, we were very close." he smiled looking back into her crystal blue eyes. "But I was an idiot."

"An idiot?" Belle asked still holding his gaze.

"Yes…I wish to make it up to you." he said.

"I suppose….we can think of something…for whatever you did." Belle smiled as she leaned in a bit closer to him.

"I'm not sure if we can dearie, what I did was unforgivable." he whispered leaning in as well, so now that their noses were touching.

"I'm…a….very forgiving person." she muttered as she felt his breath on her lips.

Just then the sound of the bell from the shop door caused them to pull away. Mr. Gold looked over Belle's shoulder and saw Regina smiled at the both of them.


	3. Closer and the date with Gaston

Regina smiled at the two of them and walked up to the counter where Belle stood.

"Good evening Mr. Gold, Miss French." she smiled.

"Good evening Madam Mayor…is there something I can do for you?" Mr. Gold asked.

"No…I was just coming to check on Miss French."

Belle stood frozen in her place as she stared into Regina's cold eyes, it was her…the woman who would stare at her threw her cell window…the woman who tortured her.

"How are you fairing with everything Miss French?" Regina smiled.

"E-everything is fine." Belle whispered as she looked away from Regina.

"Really now? Have you been having any of your violent out bursts? Are you hallucinations coming back?" Regina smirked.

Belle didn't answer and looked up at Mr. Gold with sad eyes, Mr. Gold sensed her tenseness and walked in front of the counter, standing between her and Regina.

"Everything is fine Madam Mayor….Isabelle is just fine. You may leave us now." Mr. Gold smiled.

"Hmm perhaps I should stay a bit longer…she has that crazy look in her eye." Regina said with a smug smile.

"I do think it is time you leave…please." Mr. Gold smiled.

"Fine. If she has one out burst or any hallucinations you let me know…and I'll send her back." Regina sneered. "Have a lovely evening." Regina sighed as she turned on her heels and left the shop.

"Dearie, are you alright?" Mr. Gold asked as he placed a hand on her trembling shoulder.

"Y-yes….it's just….I don't like that woman." Belle whispered not meeting his gaze.

"Not many people do…but I know what she has done to you, and I promise you Belle…I wont let her hurt you." he smiled.

"T-thank you." she smiled as she looked up into his eyes.

"Now that everything is taken care of, shall we go out to dinner?" he smiled.

"I would like that very much." Belle smiled as she follow Mr. Gold out of the shop.

Once they got to Granny's diner everyone stared at Mr. Gold, it was an unusual thing for him to eat out. No one has actually seen him eat. It was also rather unusual that Mr. Gold had a date with him, a very beautiful one at that.

"Is that Mr. Gold? With a date?" he heard someone whisper.

He ignored the comment and lead Belle to a booth, Belle smiled and took a seat.

"You make quite and entrance." she giggled. "They almost look scared of you."

"Yes…well I'm a difficult man to love." Mr. Gold sighed and he took a seat.

"Hmm I don't think it would be that difficult." Belle smiled.

"Really now?" Mr. Gold smirked.

Then before Belle could reply Ruby came over ready to take their order.

"Good evening Mr. Gold." Ruby said politely.

"Good evening Miss Ruby." Mr. Gold nodded.

"What can I get you two?"

"I'll have the soup." Mr. Gold muttered.

"And you?" Ruby smiled happily as she turned to Belle.

"Oh just a salad thank you." Belle smiled.

"A soup and a salad coming right up!" Ruby smiled as she stuck her pen behind her ear and went to work.

Later that evening Henry rushed to the police station looking for Emma, once he got there Emma looked at him a bit confused.

"Henry! Dose Regina know you're here?" Emma asked.

"No, she thinks I'm at the Library studying with my friend…but that's not important right now!" he said quickly as he put his book on her desk.

"Henry." Emma sighed.

"I think I know how to weaken the cruse!"

"What?" Emma sighed as she looked at her son confused.

"The curse! I know how to weaken it! We need Belle to remember her old life! She then has to fall in love with Mr. Gold again!" Henry said excitedly.

"Whoa wait, fall in love with Mr. Gold? Henry…you can't force two people to fall in love!" Emma said.

"No! Mr. Gold already loves her! She just needs to remember!" Henry explained. "Please just say you'll help me Emma."

"Fine…alright I'll help you." Emma said with a small smile.

"Great! I knew I could count on you Emma!" Henry grinned as he hugged her tightly.

Meanwhile after Mr. Gold and Belle finished their meal, they started to walk back to Mr. Gold's home. Once they were there Belle sighed and took a seat on the sofa, Mr. Gold frowned a bit at her sigh and took a seat next to her.

"Something the matter dearie?"

"No, it's just…..I wished I remember my past life….I feel like I'm missing something." she frowned.

"Don't worry dearie, you'll remember it soon." Mr. Gold whispered as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

Belle looked back at him and smiled a bit.

"I wish I could tell you everything Belle….but you wouldn't believe me." he smiled as he leaned in closely.

"Try me." Belle smiled as she leaned closer.

Mr. Gold reached out and stroked her bruised cheek gently causing her eyes to flutter shut. He smiled and brushed his nose against hers softly. Belle felt her heart began to race as she felt his nose against hers, oh how badly she wanted to kiss him….she didn't know why she barely knew him. She then felt his lips barely brush against her cheek, she then felt her cheeks begin to flush and she immediately turned her face away from his.

"Belle?" he whispered looking at her with concern. "I apologize…I was a bit too forward." he frowned.

"Oh um…no I-it's not that." she whispered.

"I didn't mean to scare you….um why don't you head to bed? You had a big day." Mr. Gold muttered.

"Alright." Belle nodded as she stood and turned to him, her cheeks still slightly red. "Goodnight….Mr. Gold." she smiled as she disappeared upstairs.

"Goodnight….my dear Belle." He whispered even thought she was out of hearing range.

As Belle was as sleep Mr. Gold was sitting in his room where he kept the spinning wheel, he was trying to think of the best way to tell Belle about her true life. Then a shriek was heard threw the house and he stood quickly, grabbing his cane and walked over to her room as fast as he could. Once he got into her room, he saw her sitting up with wide scared eyes breathing heavily.

"Dearie are you alright?" he frowned as he sat next to her.

"I-I had a n-nightmare…." she stuttered.

"What was it about?"

"T-The hospital…." she coked out. "P-please don't make me go back!" she frowned.

Mr. Gold frowned and wrapped his arms around her gently.

"Never dearie, I'll never let you go back again…your place is here." he whispered into her hair as he stroked her back soothingly.

"T-thank you." she whispered in a shaky voice. "P-please Mr. Gold….s-stay with me tonight." she whispered.

"Of course." he nodded as she took a spot next to her on the bed.

Belle smiled softly and rested her head on his chest. Mr. Gold hesitantly wrapped his arm around her, he tried to control his heart beat which was beating ten times faster then it normally should…but his attempts failed.

"Mr. Gold, I can hear you heart beat…" Belle muttered tiredly.

"Can you?" Mr. Gold whispered hoarsely but he soon noticed Belle was already sound sleep.

He smiled and placed a soft kiss to her hair. As he watched her sleep he couldn't help but admire how beautiful she looked, he only wished she would remember him. So he could apologize to her proper for all he has done to her. Oh how he longed to apologize to her…he would do anything to earn her forgiveness, he would throw himself down on his knees before her….begging, he would kiss her feet, he would give up his powers as the dark one as long as he earned her forgiveness. For life without his Belle would be nothing, she was his life. If only she truly knew how he felt about her. As he sat there holding her close her voice started to echo threw his head _"And all you'll have is an empty heart….and a chipped cup." _He was such a fool back then, he wished she would remember. The sick part of all this was Belle looked at him as if he was her savoir for freeing her. He doesn't deserve such praise from her, not after her hurt her so badly. It hurts everyday she looks upon him with those loving, adoring blue eyes of hers, he doesn't deserve such a look. He was scum for treating her like that! _"Since then you have loved no one….and no one has love you." _her voice echoed again, oh he remembered that night so well, as if it happened just the day before. Every time he thinks back to that night it feels as if he was stabbed in the heart with a dagger, every time she thanked him for his kindness it felt as if someone grabbed a hold of the handle and twisted it, sending it deeper into his heart. He let out a small sighed and closed his eyes slowly falling asleep. The next morning Mr. Gold woke before Belle, he smiled slightly and leaned down to place a small kiss on her cheek. Just looking at her and being this close to her makes his heart ache, he was still in chock that she was actually alive and in his arms. He then finally pulled himself away from her and got ready for a day of work. After Mr. Gold was dressed he noticed Belle was awake as well.

"Good morning dearie." he smiled slightly as he leaned hard on his cane.

"Oh, good morning." she said with a soft smiled.

"I was about to head down to the shop, do you wish to accompany me?"

"I would love to." Belle smiled.

"Very well, I shall wait down stairs for you." he nodded as he limped down stairs.

A few moments later Belle came down stairs in a light blue summer dress and smiled kindly at him.

"That dress looks lovely on you dearie." he muttered.

"Why thank you Mr. Gold." Belle grinned.

"Shall we?" Mr. Gold asked as he opened the door for her.

Once they got to the shop Belle looked around curiously at all the interesting things he had, she turned back and smiled at him.

"Your shop is very cute."

"Cute? It's not cute dearie, its quite a serious business." he smirked as he walked around the counter.

"Serious or not it's still cute." she laughed.

Then just before Mr. Gold could reply the sound of the small bell on the door rang, alerting them they had a customer. Mr. Gold looked up and saw Gregory walking into the shop.

"Good morning Isabelle!" he grinned.

"Well good morning Gregory!" Belle smiled.

"My don't you just look so lovely today!" he chuckled.

"Well thank you, that's very kind of you to say." Belle smiled politely.

Gregory smiled and looked down at her for a moment.

"So Isabelle, how would you like to spend the day with me?" he asked with a charming smile.

"Spend the day with you?"

"Yes. Like a date." he grinned.

"A date…um well I would have to speak to Mr. Gold." Belle smiled.

"Oh…um very well." he nodded.

Mr. Gold listened to their conversation and gripped his cane tightly, oh how he wanted to beat Gaston senseless with his cane. Then Belle walked into the back of the shop where Mr. Gold stood.

"Hello dearie…who is that?" he said with a fake smile.

"Oh it was Gregory…he asked me on a date." Belle smiled.

"Ah a date? I see…at what time should you be back?"

"I'm not sure…" Belle muttered.

Then Gregory walked into the back and placed his hand on Belle's shoulder.

"Are you ready Isabelle?" he smiled.

"Before you leave….can have perhaps a word, Gregory?" Mr. Gold smirked.

"Of course." he nodded.

"I'll leave you two alone then." Belle smiled as she left the back room.

Once she was gone Mr. Gold grabbed Gregory by the shirt and pushed him up against the wall.

"If you touch her, or harm her in any way I will kill you…do you understand?" he growled.

"I-I understand sir…." He stuttered.

"I promise you….I'll make you experience the most painful death if you touch a hair on her head." he hissed. "Now get out of my shop." she growled as she released his shirt.

Gregory nervously scrambled to his feet and ran out of the back room. Once Belle and Gregory were gone, Mr. Gold let out a sigh and sat in his store holding his cup. Was he really going to lose her to Gaston? Then the bell ran causing him to look up, Regina walked into the store with that smirk on her face.

"Why hello your majesty how may I help you?" he smiled.

"I just came to check on how Miss French was faring, speaking of Miss French I just saw her exiting out of your shop arm and arm with a rather handsome boy." Regina smirked. "Such a lovely couple they make don't they?"

"You knew he would ask her on a date…." Mr. Gold sneered.

"Hmm what makes you say that?" Regina smiled.

"If he touches her I'll kill him."

"Oh really now? My are we jealous?" Regina smirked.

Mr. Gold sighed and looked away from her, the witch knew exactly what she was doing. Regina knew Mr. Gold could not do anything about Gaston without hurting and losing Belle as well.

"What's the matter? Can't you just turn him into a snail and then step on him?" Regina smirked as she leaned over the counter. "Oh….that's right you can't….you don't have magic." she smirked.

"Oh? And I suppose you do dearie?" he sneered as he looked up at her.

"Lets just say I have a few items here with some magical quality's." Regina smiled. "I'm just saving them for a rainy day, now if you'll excuse me I should be leaving…I have a meeting." she smirked as she walked out of the shop.

Mr. Gold let out an irritated sigh as she looked down at the cup that was still in his hands, and now the question on his mind was how was he going to get Gaston away from Belle without hurting her? He did not want to lose her again.

Meanwhile at the park Gaston and Belle were talking a walk on the little trail. As they walked Belle admired the beautiful flowers that were in bloom, not really paying attention to her date much. Gregory let out a small annoyed sigh and Belle looked up at him.

"Enjoying yourself Isabelle?" he asked.

"Oh um yes, I am." Belle smiled.

Threw the whole date Gregory kept talking about how beautiful she was and how they would look good as a couple because of his handsome features. Belle kept smiling and nodding politely not really paying any attention. All she thought of was Mr. Gold for some reason, she kept wondering if he needed her help at all, did he close up shop alright, and rather silly thoughts. Then after their date which consisted of a long walk and ice cream he walked her back to Mr. Gold's house. Then they finally reached the front door, what they didn't know was Mr. Gold was standing right on the other side of the door.

"W-well I had a nice time." Belle mumbled.

"I know." Gregory grinned.

"Thank you for everything."

Then Gregory leaned forward, their faces inches apart.

"I would say I earned a kiss." he grinned.

"A um…k-kiss?" Belle stammered nervously.

"Yes." he smiled as he leaned in closer, causing Belle to lean back away from him.

Just then the front door opened revealing Mr. Gold.

"Good evening Gregory, it's late you should get going."

Gregory looked at him, a small trace of fear in his green eyes.

"Y-yes…good night Isabelle." he muttered as he quickly left.

Mr. Gold then gently pulled Belle inside.

"Did you enjoy yourself dearie?"

"I suppose." she shrugged.

Mr. Gold smiled warmly at her and took her hands in his.

"Your freezing dearie."

"It was rather cold out there." she smiled.

"That brute didn't even offer to keep you warm?" he asked with a bit of anger in his voice.

If Belle catches a cold he would most definitely have Gaston's head! Belle shook her head with a small smile. Mr. Gold then shrugged off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. Belle blushed slightly, as he smiled and pulled her into the living room and sat on the sofa. Belle smiled as he wrapped one arm around her. She felt so warm, happy and peaceful. She smiled and cuddled up to his side, her eyes drooping slightly.

"Are you tired dearie?" he asked.

"Just a bit." she lied, she was actually very tired.

"Why don't you head up to bed then?" he suggested, in all honesty he didn't want her to leave.

"No, I'm happy right here." she muttered as she looked up at him with her loving blue eyes.

"Then rest here." he whispered.

Belle smiled and cupped his face in her hands which caught him by surprise.

"Good night Mr. Gold….thank you for everything you have done for me." she smiled as she leaned forward to kiss his cheek.

Mr. Gold smiled at her warmly, her lips felt so good on her skin, he only wished she remembered. Belle then rested her head in his lap and soon fell asleep. As she slept Mr. gold watched over her, gently running his fingers threw her beautiful brown hair and stroking her soft warm cheeks. He was such a fool for sending her away, Belle was his flicker of light in the darkness. Then suddenly Belle started to stir in her sleep.

"I…I'm sorry it's chipped…" she mumbled.

Mr. Gold watched her curiously, that was what she said when first chipped the cup, was she remembering perhaps?

"Rumpel…" but before Belle could finish she jolted awake.

"Are you alright dearie?"

Then a sudden fear washed over Mr. Gold, what if she did remember? What would she say to him? Would she leave again? The thought of losing her again made him a bit nervous.

"Y-yes…it was just a dream." she muttered clinging into Mr. Gold's jacket which was draped over her.

"What was it about if you don't mind me asking." he asked.

"It's about…m-me….being a maid to a beast…..in this very large castle."

"And…dose this beast frighten you?" he whispered.

"No…I'm very happy there." she said with a small smile.

Mr. Gold managed a smiled as his eyes fell to her lips, oh how he wanted to kiss her again, he didn't mind losing his powers…he would gladly give them up for her. He then leaned closer to her, his lips barely touching hers. Belle blushed a bright shade of red and closed her eyes. But before anything could happen a knock at the door interrupted them. Mr. Gold sighed and pulled away.

"Pardon me dearie." he sighed as he hobbled over to the door, there was only one person that would be knocking on his door at this hour.

Once he opened the door she saw Regina glaring at him with her dark eyes.

"Ah, good evening your majesty! To what do I owe the pleasure?" he smiled.

"What the hell is this?" she growled as she held up a rotten apple.

"Well, that looks like a rotten apple dearie." he said as he leaned on his cane.

"I know what it is, but why are my apples dying?" she growled.

"Perhaps its your fertilizer." he smirked.

"Or the curse is weakening…how is that possible?" she shouted.

"I don't know dear." he sighed.

"Fix it! You created the curse!"

"I'm sorry your majesty, I can not help you I'm afraid."

"Why not?" she sneered.

"That was not apart of our deal." he sighed.

"Lets make a new deal." she demanded.

"I'm afraid I'm not interested, now if you'll excuse me…please." he smirked as he shut the door in her face.

He then walked back into the living room to see Belle sitting on the sofa. He smiled warmly at her as she stood and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him tightly. Shocked he wrapped his arms around her as well. It was silent for a moment until Belle broke the silence.

"Have you ever danced?" she asked as she rested her head on his chest.

"No…I don't dance dearie." he muttered, not letting go of her.

"Have you ever tried?" she whispered.

"No."

Belle smiled a bit enjoying the warmth of his embrace.

"Dance with me then."

"Dance with you? But there is not music dearie." he chuckled softly.

"We don't need music." she smiled as they slowly started to sway back and forth.

Belle smiled as she heard the sound of his heart hammering against his chest. She then looked up at him and smiled.

"You are a divine dancer."

He smiled down at her and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. Belle smiled, she didn't understand this feeling she felt, it wasn't a bad feeling…it was a good feeling. She felt a warm almost like fuzzy feeling spread threw out her being, it was almost like that feeling you get after drinking hot chocolate on a very cold rainy day and your soaked to the bone, it was nice. Mr. Gold then placed a loving kiss to her forehead, causing her to blush.

"I feel like I have known you for a while Mr. Gold." she smiled.

"Do you?" he grinned as he twirled her around.

"Yes." she giggled as she faced him again.

Mr. gold stopped for a moment and stared into her beautiful blue eyes, was he deserving of such affection? After what has put her threw? Then he leaned in, their faces inches apart but suddenly Belle became nervous.

"I…I think I should go to bed." she muttered as she placed a kiss on his cheek. "Goodnight Mr. Gold." she blushed as she disappeared upstairs.

"Goodnight my Belle." he whispered as he took a seat on the sofa, pulling out the chipped cup from his coast pocket. "Remember dearie, please…." he whispered.


	4. I remember

The next morning Belle had woken up early because of her nightmare, so she decided to walk down stairs to see if Mr. Gold was awake. Once she got down stairs she saw Mr. Gold in his cluttered dining room with his back turned to her, so she quietly walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. He smiled softly and turned toward her, enveloping her in his arms.

"Good morning…" she muttered into his chest.

"Good morning dearie." he whispered.

Belle smiled softly and closed her eyes and they just stood there in each others arms for a few moments until she pulled away and looked into his dark eyes.

"What are we doing today?"

"Well, I don't have to open the shop until this afternoon…so we can do whatever you like." he smiled softly.

"I just like being with you." she blushed.

"Very well, then how about I make us some tea then?" he smiled.

"That would be lovely, thank you." she smiled as he walked into the kitchen.

After a few moments passed Mr. Gold came back with two cups of tea, he then handed Belle the chipped cup. Belle took it and smiled a bit then took a sip, Mr. Gold really wished she would remember but she didn't. He let out a small sigh and sat next to her. He so desperately wanted to tell her everything and how sorry he was for what he has put her threw. He also wanted to hold her in his arms and tell her how he truly felt for her and hopefully she would feel the same after all these years. After a few moments of silence Belle set her cup down and turned toward him. Then a small smile spread across her lips as she admiring his features, she didn't understand how she could feel so strongly for him when she has only known him for a few days, the feelings she had from him were overwhelming.

"Your very handsome." she muttered, she didn't mean to stay it but it just slipped out.

Mr. Gold smiled softly and caressed her cheek gently.

"And your very beautiful."

Belle felt her cheeks grow red at his compliment and she smiled softly, they stared into each others eyes for a moment. Belle then leaned forward slightly, she decided to just go for it…she needed to stop avoiding her feelings for him. Mr. Gold smiled softly and leaned forward so their noses were touching, Belle closed her eyes as she felt his warm breath on her lips. Then before she knew it his lips were on hers, the kiss was very soft and gentle as if he was afraid she was going to break. Then something happened she remembered everything about her past life, and Rumplestiltskin. She then gasped and pulled away quickly staring into his eyes.

"Dearie?"

Belle then smiled and threw her arms around his neck, nearly knocking him over.

"I…I remember! Rumpelstiltskin!" she smiled as she pulled away.

"B-Belle….I…I.." he wanted to apologize but he couldn't find his words, now that she remembers he wasn't sure what to do. "Belle…I….I'm sorry….for what I've done…it was very stupid of me." he managed say.

Belle smiled softly and caressed his cheek gently.

"It's alright Rumpelstiltskin, I know….I know you were just afraid…that's why you turned me away." she smiled.

He smiled softly and looked into her eyes.

"B-but…I wish to make it up to you." he whispered.

Belle smiled softly. "I'm sure we can think of something."

She then leaned over and kissed him softly, he then wrapped his arms around her waist. He then pulled away and looked into her eyes, he couldn't believe she was actually here and she remember….but more importantly she forgave him. As he was looking into her beautiful blue eyes he cupped her face gently. His thumb gently ran over her bottom lip, parting them slightly. He smirked as her beautiful blue eyes closed and she awaited his kiss, he has dreamt of this moment for so long and now it was finally here. He then gently pressed his lips to hers, kissing her softly. As they were kissing he pulled Belle onto his lap, as Belle straddled his lap he ran his hand down her back causing her to shiver. She then broke the kiss and looked into his eyes, his eyes were sparkling with emotion.

"I…I think I know of a way you can make it up to me." she whispered as a small blush crept over her cheeks.

"Oh really? And what may that be dearie?" he asked with an eyebrow arched.

Belle looked into his eyes once more as her blush brightened, she didn't really know how to put it. Oh how she wished he could read her mind, if he could things would be much easier. She then leaned over and pressed her lips to his ear.

"Take me upstairs." she whispered, hoping he would understand what she was implying.

Mr. Gold tried to hide his smirk and looked into her enchanting blue eyes.

"Are you sure dearie?" he asked, he knew he wanted to but he didn't want to force her.

"I'm very sure." she smiled as she placed a light kiss to his lips.

Mr. Gold smirked and gently swept her up into his arms, walking upstairs. He ignored the sharp pain in his leg as he walked into his bed room, he wasn't going to let his bad leg get in the way of things. Once they got upstairs he gently placed her on his bed and smiled at her.

"Kiss me, Rumpelstiltskin." she purred.

"As you wish dearie." he smirked as he leaned down and kissed her gently.

Belle smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close to her. Mr. Gold smirked and nibbled on her bottom lip, Belle shiver and smirked deepening the kiss. With each kiss if felt as if they were pouring out all their emotions they kept inside them for all those years, it was the most wonderful feeling in the world. Mr. Gold then broke the kissed and planted a trail of kisses from her neck to her chest, taking off her blue blouse in the process. Once Belle's blouse was off she blushed a deep crimson red, Mr. Gold smirked at her blushed and shrugged off his suit jacket, tossing it aside. He then pressed another loving kiss to her pale pink lips, as they were kissing Belle started to fiddle with his shirt buttons…unbuttoning them one by one. After a few moments passed the rest of their clothes were off and on the floor, Mr. Gold then looked into Belle's eyes with so much passion and love. Belle smiled and caressed his cheek gently.

"I love you, Rumpelstiltskin." she whispered, it was the first time she has ever expressed her love for him out loud and it felt good to finally say it.

"And I love you, my Belle." he smiled as he kissed her softly.

Mr. Gold made love to her for hours, just wanting nothing else in the world but her in his arms. They had lost so much more then they would ever know, so he wrapped her in his arms and he was never going to let go of his Belle. A few hours later Mr. Gold woke up to see Belle in his arms, he smiled to himself it wasn't another one of his dreams…it was real. His Belle was there in his arms, and that is where she would stay. He then ran his fingers along Belle's bare back and leaned forward pressing a kiss to her skin. Belle smiled in her sleep, she then opened one eye and looked at him.

"Hello dearie." he chuckled.

"Hello, my love." she smiled as she sat up, holding the blanket to her.

Mr. Gold smiled and pressed his lips to hers softly. Belle smiled against his lips and kissed him back, he made her feel so special. Then Mr. Gold looked over at the clock and sighed softly.

"I'm afraid I must open the shop dearie." in all honesty he didn't really care about the shop right now, he wanted to stay by her side all day.

"I understand." Belle smiled softly.

"You can come with me if you wish." he smiled as he kissed her nose softly.

"Alright, just give me a moment to get dressed and I'll meet you there." she smiled as she watched him dressed.

"Very well, I shall see you there then." he winked as he hobbled over to get his cane and walked out the door.

Belle smiled and laid back down in bed, looking up at the ceiling. She has never felt this happy in her entire life. After a few weeks passed she and Mr. Gold have been getting closer and close but unfortunately Gaston as been getting in the way. He as been following her like a lost puppy when she wasn't with Mr. Gold. One morning as Belle was walking out of the book shop Gaston walked over to her and smiled.

"Good morning Belle!" he grinned.

"Good morning Gregory." she said as politely as she could, clutching her book to her chest.

"What book are you reading?" he asked, he obviously seemed as if he could care less what she was reading.

"Romeo and Juliet if you must know, it's my favorite."

"How could you read this Belle? There are no pictures!" Gregory asked.

"Some people use their imaginations!" she winked.

"So where are you headed beautiful?" Gregory winked as he threw his arm around her shoulder.

"Mr. Gold's." she smiled as she gently shoved his arm off.

"Um…I'll walk you half way then." he sighed. "Why do you spend so much time over there?"

"I like Mr. Gold, he's very kind." she smiled softly.

Gregory rolled his eyes and started talking about what a wonderful couple he and Belle would make, but Belle ignored him as usual. Then Belle grabbed her stomach as a wave a nausea washed over her.

"Belle?" Gregory asked. "Are you ok?"

"Y-yes….I just feel a bit sick is all." she muttered.

"Hm, you do look a bit pale. Perhaps you should see Dr. Whale."

"I might." Belle muttered as she held her book close. She then looked a head of her and saw Mr. Gold's shop. "Well I'd better be going, I'll talk to you later." she said with a fake smile.

"Yea, later…" Gregory sighed as he watched her run over to Mr. Gold's shop.

Once Belle entered the shop she saw Mr. Gold leaning against the counter looking at her with his dark eyes.

"He wasn't bothering you was her, dearie?" he asked, a hint of the dark one in his voice.

"No, we were just talking." Belle smiled as she walked over to him. "Why? Are you jealous?" she smirked as she played with his tie.

"Me? Jealous of that idiotic brute? Certainly not." Mr. Gold smirked as he leaned onto his cane.

"Right, whatever you say." Belle smiled.

"Are you saying you don't believe me, dearie?" he chuckled.

"Of course I believe you." Belle smiled as she pulled his tie, causing his face to be inches a part form hers.

Mr. Gold smirked and lightly nipped at her lip teasingly. Belle smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes.

"Your so beautiful, Belle." he muttered as he ran his fingers threw her brown hair.

Before Belle could say anything a wave of nausea came over her and she quickly turned away holding her stomach.

"Dearie? Are you alright?" Mr. Gold asked in a worried tone.

"Y-yes…I'm fine. I just haven't been feeling well." she muttered. "I'm sure it's nothing, don't worry." she said with a faint smile.

"What if it is something? Perhaps I should take you to a doctor."

"I'm fine, and you have the shop to run." Belle smiled weakly.

"Yes, but that's the beauty of being your own boss, you can close early. Now come on we are going to the hospital." he said as he took her hand and lead her out of the shop and to his car.

The drive to the hospital was quite quick, you could tell Mr. Gold was worried for Belle. He didn't want to lose her again, he would be lost with out her…he'd go mad. Belle is his true love, his friend, his lover, his life….he can not spend another day with out her. Once they got there Mr. Gold quickly hobbled over to Belle and helped her out of the car.

"How are you feeling now, dearie?" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine, don't worry." Belle smiled as they walked into the hospital.

Once they were inside the hospital Belle shivered, all of her memories of being locked down in the hospital basement started to flood back into her head.

"Dearie?"

"It's nothing." Belle reassured him as they walked to the front desk to make an appointment.

Once they made an appointment they took a seat in the waiting room and waited for her turn, Mr. Gold held her hand tightly and gently picked it up and pressed kisses to the back of her hand. Everyone was staring at them in shock that Mr. Gold had found himself a lover but Belle ignored the people gawking and looked lovingly to Mr. Gold. After a few moments passed a nurse walked over to them and gave them a kind yet nervous smile.

"Ms. French, Dr. Whale will see you now."

Belle nodded and looked over to Mr. Gold.

"I'll be back."

"I'll be waiting here, dearie." he smiled as he kissed her hand once more.

Belle then stood, following the nurse into her room. Once Belle took her seat Dr. Whale came in with a small smile on his face.

"Good afternoon Ms. French, what am I seeing you for today?"

"W-well…I have not been feeling very well for the past weeks." she explained.

"Alright, explain to me how you have been feeling." he said.

"I've…been very tired, sick to my stomach, my body aches, and I have been having rather horrible headaches." she explained.

"I see…well I think I might know what's wrong then, are you sexually active Ms. French?" he asked suddenly.

Belle blushed a bit and looked down.

"Um…y-yes.."

"Alright, let me run a few tests and I'll have your answer."

After a few moments later Dr. Whale came back into the room with Belle's test results.

"Congratulations Ms. French, your pregnant." he smiled.

"P-pregnant?" she gasped.

"Yes, so who's the lucky father?" he asked.

Belle froze and placed her hand over her stomach. She was pregnant, she was going to be a mother she couldn't believe this. She then looked up at Dr. Whale and smiled nervously.

"I um…I have to go…t-thank you." she said quickly as she hopped off the table and ran out the door.

Dr. Whale looked her a bit confused and nodded as she ran out. Belle just couldn't believe it…there was a baby inside her….and the only man she has ever slept with was Mr. Gold…so he was the father. Once she walked out into the waiting room Mr. Gold stood and smiled at her.

"What did Dr. Whale say, dearie?"

"I um…it's just a cold…I should get over it soon." she lied, she was honestly afraid of what would happen if she told him.

He smiled and nodded then placed a small kiss to her head.

"Very well, shall we go?"

Belle smiled a bit and nodded as she took his hand in hers tightly. A baby. They were going to be parents…


	5. How should I tell him?

A few days passed and Belle was sitting in the living room lost in one of her books, she has told no one of her news about he pregnancy. She was terrified to tell Gold, she wasn't sure of his reaction, was he going to be happy, sad, mad? She then decided to ask Ruby, Ruby had been very nice and friendly towards Belle since Gold and Emma released her from the Asylum and she felt as if she could really trust her. She then put her book aside and put on her jacket as he headed towards the diner. Once Belle was inside the diner Ruby ran over to her with a wide grin upon her face.

"Hey Belle, want the usual?" Ruby asked happily.

"Uh no thank you not today, I actually really need to talk to you, its important." Belle muttered.

Ruby frowned and placed her hand on Belle's arm.

"Is everything alright?" she asked concerned.

"Yes, um can we talk in private?"

Ruby nodded and looked over at Granny who gave her a quick nod.

"Sure, we can talk in the back." Ruby said as she led Belle to the back of the diner. Once the door shut Ruby turned to Belle and placed her hands on her hips.

"Alright, spill what's going on?" she asked concerned.

Belle took a deep breath and looked at her friend for a moment.

"I…I'm pregnant."

Ruby blinked and gaped at her friend before her.

"Y-your pregnant?!"

Belle nodded and smiled as she placed her hand on her stomach.

"Whose the-"

"Rumple." Belle said quickly cutting Ruby off mid sentence.

"Really?! Dose he know?!" Ruby asked.

"Um no, I told him it was just a cold."

"Why didn't you just tell him?" Ruby frowned.

"W-what if he gets mad?" Belle frowned.

"Hm, I don't think he'll be mad, I mean how long can you hide it from him? Now it's a cold, then what are you going to tell him next, you got fat?" Ruby asked.

"True, when should I tell him? H-how should I tell him?" Belle frowned.

Ruby thought for a moment then smiled.

"Tell him on Valentines day!" she said.

"Valentines day? W-well that's in three days!" Belle said. "H-hw exactly do you purpose I tell him?"

Ruby smiled brightly. "Give him hints, I'll help you pan! This si going to be so cute!" she gushed as she wrapped her arms around her friend. "Congratulations Belle!"

"Thanks.." Belle muttered as she hugged her back.

On Belle's way home she ran into the one person she rather not see, Gaston.

"Gregory." she sighed.

"Hey Belle!" he said with a cocky grin. "Where are you off too?" he asked as he followed her like a lost puppy.

"Home, to Mr. Gold." she said.

"Gold? He frowned. "So are you and Gold….you know?" he asked with a look of disgust upon his face.

"Yes, I love him." Belle said proudly.

"Belle, I don't think you should see him."

"And why not?" Belle asked as she glared up at him.

"He's a beast Belle! An old beast! Need I remind you he put your father in the hospital." he said.

Belle was taken back by that cretin bit a news, but she brushed it off….that was back then, now that she was back he changed and she could see it, he had a good heart.

"I'm sure your father wouldn't appreciate his lovely daughter falling for a man like that. You should be with a young handsome man, quite like myself." he grinned as he puffed out his chest a bit to make him look more muscular.

"I don't care what my father thinks and I most certainly don't care what you think!" Belle snapped. "You two do not decide my fait! I do!" she yelled as she stormed off towards the house.

Once she was home Gold was there in the living room. Belle shrugged off her jacket and looked over at him with a shy smile.

"Belle, where were you?" he asked worried.

"Oh, I was with Ruby…I should have left a note, sorry." she said as she hung up her jacket on the coat rack.

"It's fine, dearie. I take it your feeling better?" he asked as he hobbled over to her.

"Yes, a bit." she smiled.

"Good." he muttered as he wrapped an arm around her, holding her close. Belle closed her eyes enjoying their closeness, Belle then smiled and nuzzled his neck lovingly. Gold smiled softly and kissed the top of her head. After dinner Gold hobbled over to Belle who was sitting on the sofa with on hand on her stomach staring off into the fire place. Gold sat next to her and placed his hand on her knee.

"Belle?"

Belle blinked and looked at him.

"Are you alright, dearie?" he asked.

Belle smiled and nodded. Gold smiled softly and leaned forward pressing his lips softly against hers. Belle kissed him back, tangling her fingers in his grey streaked hair. He then broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you, Rumple." she whispered.

"I love you too, my darling Belle."

The next morning Belle was in Granny's sipping iced tea and talking with Ruby about her plans to tell Gold. Then the door above the door ran alerting Ruby she had a customer. When Ruby looked up she saw Ashley walk in and she smiled.

"Hey Ashley, how's little Alexandria?" Ruby asked as she leaned against the counter.

"Great." Ashley smiled as she sat next to Belle.

"And Sean? Still working a lot?" Ruby asked.

"He doesn't work that much anymore, he's actually at home with the baby now. I needed a break." she laughed.

"That's good." Ruby grinned. "What can I get ya?"

"Iced tea sounds good." she muttered as Ruby nodded and went to go fetch it.

Ashley then turned to Belle and smiled softly.

"Hey Belle, Ruby told me the news, and I brought you this. Hopefully it will help, it helped me a lot with Alexandria." she smiled as she handed Belle a pregnancy book.

Belle smiled and took the book, looking it over. "Thank you Ashley. I'll read it tonight." she said happily as she finished up her iced tea and paid.

On Belle's way home she was in a daze, trying to think of the best way to tell Gold the news, when she bumped into someone causing her to drop her book.

"Oh! I um, I'm so sorry! I should have been watching where I was going!" Belle apologized. Belle then blinked when she looked at the woman she bumped it to, it was her…Regina.

"Indeed." Regina sneered as she picked up Belle's book and arched an eyebrow.

"Here's your pregnancy book….Miss French?" Regina said with a questioning look.

"I um…t-thank you Madam Mayor." she said nervously as she took the book.

"Are you expecting Miss French?" she asked with a wicked smirk.

"I uh, no! Ashley, she left this at the diner and I told her um…I was going to bring it back to her." Belle lied.

"Why would Miss Boyd need that book now, she had her daughter a while a go did she not?" Regina questioned.

"Yes, well I um…." Belle muttered nervously.

"No matter, its none of my business." Regina said with a fake smile. "Well, have a lovely day Miss French, and give Mr. Gold my regards." she said as she walked off.

Belle took a deep breath and held the book close, hopefully she believe her.


End file.
